


Steele Simmering

by buzzedbee20



Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [4]
Category: Remington Steele - Fandom
Genre: 2x18, F/M, Favorite Case, Molten Steele, RS Appreciation Week Day 2, Steele's dirty thoughts, but like g-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Steele's thoughts on the current case may not be suitable for all ages.
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951360
Kudos: 3





	Steele Simmering

**Author's Note:**

> I have to express how much this is literally one of my favorite episodes! The premise is wacky, the characters hit their mark, and Steele and Laura are in tune with each other, though things aren't exactly easy. This isn't the fic this ep deserves, but its a start

“Come now Laura, I haven’t made you a lewd proposition in ages.” 

He could sense her embarrassment as she sighed over the phone. This case was taking a lot out of her, and it seemed they’d only just begun. 

From what Steele had heard, it was only going to get worse from there, when not if, Charles Dumont found out about his wife’s extra-curricular activities. Somehow they would have to keep the cat in the proverbial bag.

In his private thoughts, Steele had to admit to having somewhat of a base interest in this case. It was the first one he had worked with Laura of such a scandalous nature. Of course, in the year they’d been together, they’d handled their share of cheating spouses, but adding in the dirty magazine aspect gave it a whole new color. 

Laura for her part seemed unphased, but for Steele it felt like the Auburn case all over again. The subject of sexual exploits making him wish he were able to go the final mile with Laura. 

That was a pipe dream though. It had been a while since Laura had showed him the type of amorous affection she had on that case. Her line was always keeping business and pleasure separate. 

What he wouldn’t give to engage in some necking with the virtuous private detective. As usual, he would have to try harder. Perhaps they could get lost somewhere in the hills on the way home tonight. 

Or, the suggestion of dinner and a movie may make it worth her while. A dark theatre, Bogart on screen, and Laura in his arms. His heart was racing just thinking of it! He’d have to get that under control before seeing her. 

It wouldn’t do to show his hand before he even asked to play cards.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/9 in my RS week beginning fics. Why is everything Steele's POV? idk but I won't do that all week. Just probably these minis.


End file.
